


Amorío endemoniado.

by Toporouseka



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, No Sex, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toporouseka/pseuds/Toporouseka
Summary: Alastor o más conocido como el demonio de la radio en los días que a trabajado en el hotel se a encariñado con la personalidad de Angel Dust y quiere poder tener una relación romántica con él, solo que lo único que le incomoda es que el es alguien sexualmente activo e inevitablemente le es sugerente a sus acercamientos y por mucho que le guste estar con Angel, no le apetece tener ese tipo de actividad, ya que es asexual.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Kudos: 4





	Amorío endemoniado.

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencia contiene yaoi si no te gusta retírate, si es caso lo contrario disfrútalo.
> 
> Los personajes de Hazbin Hotel le pertenecen a VivziePop, hago esta historia sin fines de lucro y por mero entretenimiento. Igualmente las imágenes no son mías. Voy aclarar que aquí no hay lemon.

Alastor o mas llamado como el demonio de la radio, tiene una apariencia bastante delgada y alta, cabello de color rojo y negro, en punta, le hacia parecer que tenia orejas de ciervo, que por casualidad tenía los cuernos pequeños de estos animales, aunque lo que mas destacaba era su enorme sonrisa, resplandeciente, afilada y amarilla.

Es uno de los overlords mas fuertes, apesar de tener un alma humana, se había hecho de poder y de renombre en tan poco tiempo.

A trabajado en seis meses en el hotel hazbin, en donde su fundadora Charlie, creé que los demonios pueden tener redención e ir al cielo. Obviamente no creía en su absurda ideológica, ibas al infierno y ahi eras condenado, hasta el fin de los tiempos o quizas hasta mas, aqui solo sobreviven los mas fuertes y viles seres.

Solo se intereso por la diversión y el caos que podría obtener de los demonios crédulos que crean lo que la princesa les decía, ver su cara de penosa y absoluta decepción, de que nunca en sus miserables e infernales vidas podrían cambiar su realidad.

Al pasar los días, el hotel comenzó a tener huéspedes y con eso, divertidos momentos en que veía a la pequeña princesa fracasar, es un demonio, las desgracias ajenas le dan mucho placer. Pero habia días que nadie venia al hotel y esos días tenia muy pocas opciones con quién dialogar.

Charlie no era opción, siempre le hablaba de cosas de fe, esperanza, amistad y amor. No podía creer, que el gran rey de los demonios tuviera una semilla bastante defectuosa.

La novia de esta, Vaggie ni por mas aburrido que estuviera, no se acerca, lo odia hasta no mas poder, ya que se burla de su novia y si las miradas matarán, bueno ni hablar.

Niffty y Husk, tenían deberes en el hotel, a quien engañamos, el demonio solo se la pasa leyendo un periódico viejo e ignorando a quien se cruce y la pequeña de un ojo se la pasa limpiando sin descanso, cuidaba el mas mínimo detalle.

Y eso le dejo con la opción de Angel, quien en un principio le ofreció sexo oral, le dio un poco de gracia y claro, lo rechazó de inmediato, el no le interesaba ése tipo de actividad ya que el demonio era asexual, es decir nulo interés sexual. Eso no significa que no le guste tener una relación romántica, por supuesto que no, el era birromántico y le gustaba tener una buena compañía e inclusive dar besos, abrazos y su amor, muy a su modo, pero no sexo.

Angel Dust era lo contrario, le gusta disfrutar su sexualidad, incluso era actor porno y no se avergüenza, eso de algún modo le pareció bastante admirable, es decir no le importa lo que digan de él, esta satisfecho con saber que el era feliz y con suficiente dinero para poder gastar en lo que más le plazca. Y es así que comenzó a intercambiar varias palabras con el y aprendío que no solo le gustaba el sexo, era todo un personaje e incluso le enseñó su extraña mascota cerdo "Fat Nuggets".

El demonio arácnido era un poco más alto que el, esta cubierto por completo de pelo blanco y esponjoso con detalles rosas, tenia curiosamente un corazón rosado en la nuca y sus ojos no coinciden e igualmente posee dientes afilados con un colmillo dorado. Pero su apariencia no fue lo que le atrajo, si no su persona y su mentalidad.

Lo hacía reír con sus chistes sarcásticos, con sus anécdotas y sus extravagantes aventuras con su mejor amiga Cherri Bomb. No se aburría de lo que salía de su boca, era extravagante, gracioso e intelectual, empezó sentir ternura por el y con el tiempo amor.

Sabía que queria a Angel Dust, quería poder tener una relación, no le molesta para nada que fuese un prostituto, mientras su corazón fuese suyo. ¿Pero el podría tener una relación con un demonio como él? Lo notaba muy difícil, pues también comenzó a mostrar interés por él y era feliz por saber que sentía la misma emoción que el, pero se incomodaba cuando empezaba a toquetear su cuerpo, insinuando que quería tener relaciones con él y cada vez que quería decirle sobre su asexualidad esté le ponía su dedo para callarlo y poder seguir en modo romántico-Oh Alastor ¿No te encantan mis nuevos zapatos?-levanto su pierna de manera sugerente, en donde está sentado, demasiado cerca y su timbre de voz sonaba bastante coqueta.

-¡Está bastante bien! ¡Tengo un asunto!-se escabulló entre sus brazos y se fue de inmediato pues no podía, por más que quisiera a Angel, no le gusta el sexo y muy pronto tenía que poner el asunto en orden, ya que sus extrañas huidas lastiman a su Angel y aún siendo un demonio, le importa y más si le gustaba.

De esa manera en la mañana siguiente se sentó a un lado del afeminado demonio, se veía bastante triste y de alguna manera sabía que era el causante de eso-¿Angel podemos hablar?-vio como volteo muy decaído pero aún así le dijo que podían dialogar-Yo...te quiero Angel, me gustas bastante y...yo...-.

En eso Angel Dust se fue rápidamente abrazarlo, sentándose encima de sus piernas y comenzó a besarle por todo el rostro-¡¡¡Sabia que no era mi imaginación!!! ¡¡Yo también te quiero Alastor!! ¡¡Es que tu forma de ser conmigo me confundía y pensé que te incomodaba en hacerlo con alguien que se acuesta por dinero!! ¡¡Pero eso se acabó apartir de ahora, el único pene que necesito es el tuyo!!-su mano casi llegaba a su parte baja y se sorprendió de ser detenido en el acto.

-Antes de cualquier cosa debes saber que yo...soy asexual-le dio miedo de que por ese pequeño detalle, no podrian tener un noviazgo.

Angel parpadeó un momento y quedó bastante estático-¡¿Osea que no me vas a tronar mis nueces?!-exageró en su reacción pero volvió a ponerse serio-No me importa, me gusta el sexo, amo el sexo, deberás, pero empiezo a quererte a ti...haré lo posible por que esto funcione y no te volveré a sugerir nada...a menos que tu quieras...-no pudo evitarlo, era algo muy de el, ser atrevido.

Sonrió a no más poder, su preciado Angel lo acepta tal y como es-¿Oh mi lindo Angel quieres ser mi pareja?-.

-¡Obvio Al! ¡Estaba esperándote a que por fin te decidieras!-.

CONTINUARÁ...

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primera historia Radiodust.
> 
> Voy a subir mis historias nuevas de apoco.
> 
> Para mi chikistrikis.
> 
> Actualizó cuando pueda.
> 
> Actualizó cuando pueda  
> ¿Dudas?
> 
> La paciencia es una virtud.
> 
> Bueno espero lo hayan disfrutado y espero inspirarme lo más pronto posible sus comentarios y sugerencias son siempre bienvenidos sin más bye bye :D.


End file.
